Process lines include flow controls to regulate a flow of fluid. These flow controls may incorporate numerous mechanical and electro-mechanical components. From time-to-time, one or more components may wear and/or fail, resulting in changes in operation of the flow control. Ultimately, these changes may cause a flow of fluid in a process line to deviate away from one or more desired process parameters.